


no one should be alone on Christmas

by that_fandomlife



Series: 12 days of junhao [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Conversation, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, New made friendship, lot of firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Jun has a shift at his coffee shop job on Christmas, and he's dreading it. But to his surprise, something more is about to come out of it.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 12 days of junhao [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	no one should be alone on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~
> 
> Today's prompt: Jun is stuck working at a coffee shop on Christmas day and Minghao is a lonely soul spending their whole day there.
> 
> Enjoy~~ ^.^

Jun had it the worst, truly the worst, out of everyone in the world. 

Of course, that was an exaggeration, and Jun could acknowledge that. He only said that because he wasn’t thrilled to have to work a shift at the coffee shop he was employed at on Christmas day. (Very first world problem indeed.)

The rest of his coworkers had gone home to spend Christmas with their families, leaving him to be the only one left available to work. Unlike them, Jun didn’t have that luxury, being a poor student from overseas. Because of that, his boss scheduled him for a four hour morning shift.

“We have a tradition,” his boss, Aaron, had told him, “Our customers like our hot chocolate, so on every Christmas, we sell it for half off and include an edible candy cane straw with it and every order.”

Jun was reluctant, but he knew it couldn’t say no. He didn’t even have that much planned to begin with. He really didn’t want to be alone in the apartment since Jeonghan, his roommate, was going to be away spending time with his family, so he invited his friend, Yanan, over, since he also couldn’t afford to fly home. 

Jun sighed, changing into a Christmas sweater that was red and white and had a Christmas tree on it before he put on a pair of jeans and topped it off with a Santa hat. He looked at his wall clock and it was almost eight. He needed to leave now if he was going to make it in time for his shift. He grabbed his keys and wallet before he headed to the door, put on his shoes, and walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Once he walked out of his apartment building, he walked out onto the street and towards his workplace.

When he walked in, the bell rang, and his boss walked out from the backroom. 

He smiled. 

“Jun! Hey!” Aaron said in English.

“Hey,” Jun replied in English in a small voice.

“So, we haven’t had any customers yet, but the rush is usually from nine to ten, since people want to grab their hot cocoa before going to their gatherings,” Aaron said in Korean, “So we just need to prep all of the ingredients before we have customers.” 

Jun nodded. He went to the back room, clocked in, and put on an apron. He walked back through to get to where they kept their ingredients. He grabbed the boxes of syrups and cocoa before walking to the front and put it on the ground behind the counter. Once they were hidden behind the counter, he stood up, seeing Aaron putting gallons of milk in the refrigerator. 

“So what are your plans for today?” Aaron asked them as they started to set up ingredients. 

“Not much honestly. My family is overseas, so I’m just spending today with a friend, who’s family is also overseas,” Jun replied, “How about you?” 

“Not with family, for sure. They’re back in the states, as you know. But my girlfriend invited me over to spend Christmas with her family tonight, so that’s where I’ll be.” 

“Sounds fun.” 

As they finished setting and organizing all the ingredients, the first customer walked in. Aaron took her order, and of course, it was a small hot chocolate to go. Jun got to work, mixing in the cocoa, different syrups, and milk, and blending it together. 

After topping it off with whipped cream, he put the candy cane straw and closed it with a lid. He walked over to the pick up counter and handed her her drink. With a thank you, she took a cup and walked out. After a first one, a couple walked in, both ordering a small cup of hot chocolate. As Jun made their orders, he could hear the guy teasing the girl while she giggled. Jun tried not to cringe; he knew they were probably very happy together and excited to spend the day together. 

The cycle continued for the next hour. Aaron taking orders and Jun making the orders. Most of the orders were hot chocolate with an occasional latte or macchiato in between. During that hour, Jun could admit that it wasn’t too bad. There were never more than five people at a time, and they were all taking the orders to go, meaning he wouldn’t have to clean the lobby later.

An hour and a half into his shift, Aaron called out another order. 

“One cup of hot chocolate, with a special request for chocolate chips topped with the whipped cream instead of the candy cane straw.”

“Okay. What size?” Jun asked. 

“In one of the mugs. This customer wants to have it here.” 

_ What? _

That was new. All of the orders he had done were people rushing to get their order before heading out to a gathering, couples getting an order together to start their day off, or a group of friends who had a Christmas tradition. This was the first customer who wanted to sit in. 

And that bothered Jun. But nonetheless, he grabbed one of the porcelain mugs that was stacked on the counter behind him. As he made this customer’s drink, he couldn’t help but wonder. Why was this customer staying in? Didn't they have somewhere to be, like everyone else? Were they not in a rush to be anywhere? Were they just the type of person to enjoy themselves before being surrounded by people? 

When he finished making the cup of hot chocolate, he carefully brought it to the counter. There, he saw the customer for the first time.

And Jun couldn’t even deny the fact that this customer was  _ cute _ . 

He was tall, but also maybe just a few inches shorter than him, and on the skinnier side. He had pointed ears that were elf-like with wide, doe eyes. His brown hair was laying flat on his forehead. He was wearing a jacket, unzipped, with a white, fuzzy sweater under. He was carrying a messenger bag.

Jun was so entranced he almost forgot to give the stranger his order; he quickly shook his head and snapped out of his gaze. 

“H-Here’s your order.” 

“Thank you,” he replied in a small voice. 

Jun had to stop himself from squealing. Even his  _ voice _ was cute.

The stranger took the cup and walked over to a table that was further away from the order and pick-up counter. Jun watched as he put the cup down on the table, pulled the chair out, and sat down. He took off his jacket and put it on the chair next to him before reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a laptop, a pad of paper, and a pen. It wasn’t long until the stranger was hunched over the pad of paper with his laptop open and running. 

But Jun couldn’t stop and stare any longer because another customer came in, and the service continued for the next half hour. 

Once the rush of people died down, and Jun and Aaron were simply waiting to close, Jun’s gaze turned back to the stranger, who was still in the same position as before. 

“He must be new to this country, you know.” 

Jun turned to Aaron, who was following his gaze. 

“What makes you think that?” Jun asked. 

“He spoke very shyly and quietly, as if he was scared he’d say something wrong. It confused me at first, but then I could tell: his Korean is accented,” Aaron replied, “It reminded me of when you first started working here.” 

Ah yes. Jun remembered those days well. He remembered when he first got to Korea, and he was still learning the culture and language all while going to class and keeping his grades up. He was taking classes to help learn the language, but that didn’t mean he was confident in speaking it. Getting a job at the cafe helped a lot. Aaron, alongside his friends, helped him with his Korean, and slowly, Jun improved. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron said, “Maybe you should go talk to him. You might be able to relate to him. He’s here, alone, on Christmas, and it makes me wonder if he has anyone to spend it with. It’s sad to think about anyone having to spend today alone.” 

Jun turned back to the stranger, still hunched over. He sighed, feeling bad for him. He agreed with Aaron: no one should be alone on Christmas. 

Jun nodded. He stood up and walked into the lobby, taking a deep breath as he approached the stranger’s table. He caught a glimpse of a drawing on a piece of paper and his empty mug. Jun sighed in relief: a perfect conversation starter. 

“Hello,” Jun said. 

The stranger slightly jumped before he looked up.

“Oh… hi.” 

“Did you want a refill?” Jun asked. “Hot cocoa is half off today, but you know that.” 

Minghao thought for a moment. 

“No, it’s fine,” he said, “In truth, I’m not the biggest fan of hot cocoa. I just ordered it because, well, it’d be rude to sit in without buying something.”

“Makes sense,” Jun said, nodding, “We do also have a selection of teas and coffee if you wanted an alternative.” 

“I am a tea person, but I’m not really in the mood for it now, and coffee just reminds me of doing all nighters studying and finishing projects,” he answered.

“I know the struggle,” Jun replied, “No one warned us of this when we were applying for colleges.” 

The stranger cracked a smile. 

“Yeah, a warning would’ve been nice.” 

Jun chuckled before he sat down across from him. If he was surprised at Jun’s action, he didn’t show it.

“So where do you go to school?” Jun asked. 

“I go to Seoul University,” he replied.

Jun’s eyes widened.

“Really? I do too.” 

The stranger reacted the same. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Jun said with a nod, “It’s a little strange. I’ve never seen you around before.” 

“I just started this semester. And I usually keep to myself a lot. When I’m not in class, I’m in my dorm or in the art studio.” 

“Oh, you’re an art student?” Jun asked. “That’s really cool.” 

Jun then glanced at the drawing. 

“It really explains the drawing. It’s really good.”

The stranger’s cheeks flushed pink. 

“Thanks,” he said.

“Could I get a closer look?” 

He seemed hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. He handed over the pad of paper, and Jun took it in his hands. It was a quick sketch, but Jun could tell that the talent came naturally to the stranger. He was sketching a portrait of himself. It was then when he realized that it wasn’t a pen he pulled out earlier; it was a chalk pastel. For not having a pen or a pencil, it was really good.

Jun then looked back further into the corner of the paper and saw a signature. 

Xu Minghao.

Jun’s eyes widened again before he looked back up at Minghao. 

“You’re Chinese?” He asked in Mandarin.

Minghao’s mouth gaped open. 

“Y-Yeah,” Minghao replied, switching to Mandarin as well, “That’s why it’s my first semester. I just got here from China a few months ago.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

Jun them smiled.

“That’s awesome. I love having a fellow Chinese person to talk to,” Jun said, “So how are you adjusting?” 

“Oh my god,” Minghao said, an exasperated sigh leaving his mouth, “Where do I begin?”

From there, Minghao spoke in Mandarin. He told Jun about how he applied to the university last minute and got accepted even later. He missed the orientation weekend, got in the third day of classes, and was stuck moving into his dorm while trying to catch up in his classes. He then explained how he didn’t want to embarrass himself to anyone at their school because he was shy and not confident in his Korean, thus him not having any friends and having trouble making any. It didn’t help that Minghao didn’t have a roommate to help him with any of that. 

It reminded Jun too much of how it was like when he first got to Korea. He was lucky he had Jeonghan, who eventually became a good friend who introduced Jun to his friends. Jun became good friends with them as well, and on top of that, he had a kind boss. Jun didn’t know how he would’ve learned to adjust without them. 

And here Minghao was, alone in a new country, struggling to adjust and learn the language and culture all while having to keep his grades up. His heart couldn’t help but feel bad for Minghao. 

“I know it’s weird I’m telling all of you this, since we just met and all, but… I don’t know. I haven’t had anyone to talk to about my thoughts and struggles,” Minghao said, “Sure, I have my parents and friends back home, but it’s not the same. They don’t understand it the way I see it. They keep telling me to come back home, but I don’t want to. I’ve always challenged myself to step outside my comfort zone, and going back… just seems like I’d be giving up, and I don’t give up, but right now, things are really hard, and going back sounds like a really good option.”

Jun nodded, knowing too well of Minghao’s situation because his parents also said the same thing. 

_ “If it’s too hard, you should come back.”  _

_ “You always have a place at home.”  _

_ “Is it worth all of that struggling to stay there?”  _

It was worth it, and it still is for Jun. Because now, he was learning a lot of new things, things he wouldn’t have learned if he stayed in China. He had new friends, a job he didn’t entirely hate (he’s heard his friends complain about their part-time jobs, so he knew he had it pretty good), and in a school program he loved. 

And even though he’d just met Minghao, he wanted the same thing for him too, and he was sure Minghao wanted that as well.

And then suddenly, he had an idea. 

“Did you… want to come over to my apartment after my shift?” Jun asked. “It’ll just be me and my friend, Yanan, celebrating Christmas; he’s also Chinese. We’re exchanging gifts, having some food and cookies, and watching Christmas movies. Even after, we can stay in touch. We’ll help you with your Korean and your classes, so you don’t feel like you’re just barely floating above the water.” 

Minghao smiled, his shoulders visibly relaxing, as if a weight had been lifted. 

“I’d really like that.” 

“Moon Junnie! You’re not done working yet! Come clean before we close up!” He heard Aaron yelling at him. 

Jun turned around, seeing Aaron starting to clean up the counter. He turned back to Minghao. 

“I have to go. Wait for me, then we’ll go together?” 

Minghao nodded. 

“And your name is… Junnie?” 

“Wen Junhui, but you can call me Jun.” 

Jun held out his hand, and Minghao met him in the middle to shake it. 

“Xu Minghao. Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” Jun said, “I’ll meet with you in a little bit?” 

Minghao smiled and nodded again.

“Yeah.” 

Jun gave him one last smile before he stood up. Before he walked away, he remembered Minghao’s empty mug. 

“You sure you don’t want a refill? It’s your last chance before we close.” 

“I’m sure,” Minghao confirmed, “Besides, we’re having hot cocoa again later, right?” 

“Right.” 

Jun then grabbed Minghao’s mug and walked back over to the counter. He walked over to the sink and started to wash the mug and the other dishes at the sink. He heard Aaron walk up and help him by rinsing the dishes. 

“So how did it go?” Aaron asked. 

“Really well. He’s just lonely, just like I was when I first got here, so we talked for a bit, and I invited him to come over to my place after to spend Christmas with my friend and me.” 

“It sounds like it went well.” 

_ It really did. _

As the eleven o’clock hour passed, Jun was going through the cleaning process: washing the dishes, wiping counters, covering leftover ingredients, and sweeping while Aaron counted and managed the money. Once it was noon, Jun clocked out and put his apron in the dirty basket. He grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack as Aaron did the same. 

“I’ll lock up,” Aaron said, “You go on ahead. Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Aaron.” 

The two shared a quick side hug before Jun made his way to the lobby area. When he pushed through the doors that separated the front and the backroom, he already saw Minghao waiting by the door with his stuff already packed up.

“Hey,” Jun greeted, putting on his jacket, “Ready to go?” 

Minghao nodded. And with that the two walked out, and Jun led them to his apartment. On the way, Jun asked more about Minghao. He learned that Minghao was also into painting, photography, and was a freelance dancer, since he did b-boying for six years back in China, and was currently learning contemporary dance. Minghao seemed so quiet and shy speaking Korean, but in Mandarin, Minghao spoke so confidently and passionately, especially when it came to his interests. He talked so fast; Jun almost had a hard time keeping up. It must’ve been  _ that _ long since Minghao just had someone, outside his family and long distance friends, to talk to. 

Once they reached Jun’s apartment, he unlocked the door, and they both walked in. Not long after they got home, there was a knock at the door. Jun then introduced Yanan and Minghao, and the two started to get acquainted with each other. 

They spent the rest of the day making food, baking cookies, and making hot chocolate with Christmas music playing in the background. During so, Jun and Yanan told their old embarrassing moments they had when they were still new to the country, all from messing up pronunciations, speaking a mix of Chinese and Korean to classmates when they forgot certain words, and getting confused with hangul and sometimes even completely botching it. Yanan even told Minghao of a time he got talked to by his professor because he wrote a swear word in his essay, when in reality, he had messed up the writing. After many apologies, his teacher gave him a smile before letting out a laugh and said it was fine before accepting the paper and giving him a good grade. 

That made Minghao laugh, and Jun liked that. He liked seeing Minghao smile and laugh more. It seemed to ease him and make him feel like he was finally fitting in somewhere. 

After their time in the kitchen, they brought all of their food, cookies, and hot chocolate to the living room and set them on the coffee table. Once they settled on a movie, they grabbed food and relaxed on the couch as the movie started. 

In the middle of the movie, he felt Minghao lean in towards him. 

“Hey, Jun?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Thanks… for inviting me over. I really appreciate it.” 

Jun smiled. 

“Of course. Christmas is about being together. I didn’t want you to be alone.” 

Minghao smiled before he turned his attention back to the movie. Jun did the same, relaxing on the couch. He enjoyed Minghao’s company and was glad to have met him at work today. 

In retrospect, working on Christmas wasn’t all that bad. He made a new friend, someone he felt would be a good friend as time went on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whether they just stay friends or eventually start dating is up to you 😉because I have no plans to make a second part for this 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one~~ see y'all tomorrow 😊


End file.
